


Back to normal?

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [141]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Perceptor is quick to respond to Arcee and Cliffjumper's need.





	1. Ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor is quick to respond to Arcee and Cliffjumper's need.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The item they need arrives via spacebridge, but Perceptor wasn't able to come with it.


	3. Perceptor's help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor can still walk Arcee through the needed steps to bring Team Prime back to their older selves...


	4. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is the first to go into the container...


	5. Escapees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Sparklings escape...again...


	6. Wow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus comes out, and back to his older self...


	7. I'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus wastes no time in wanting to help Arcee and Cliffjumper.


	8. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finds the three youngest members in their sleeping quarters...


	9. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus comforts the three upset Sparklings, and explains their importance to the team.


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is back, and reminded of a long time ago.


	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots are getting back to normal...Optimus and Ratchet miss when Bumblebee was a Sparkling.


End file.
